


The Chimera's Captain

by GlitterCake20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Avengers references, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Drunk Thiam, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shenanigans, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Prompted by this post on reddit (I think):“2 drunk guys came in one night around 2am and went to the food section got a couple boxes of cheez-its, a case of Dr pepper, and beef jerky. Then went to the toy section and sat in the floor playing with the toys. Then opened a box of City Legos (firehouse set) and attempted to put it together. By the time the police showed up they were half way through building the set. Before they were arrested they gave my manager $200 for any damages and another $100 to keep their Lego set, because they would need something to do in jail for the night. That was a fun night. Best part is my manager didn't wanna call the cops but did just to cover base. He let them sit there for about 45 min before he called the cops. The guys just wanted to build them some legos lol”





	The Chimera's Captain

"Liam come on!" Theo giggled as he staggered to the side trying to grab Liam, equally unstable.

 

Liam slapped his hand away, determined to rest on the pot plant for a few seconds, clutching a half-eaten burger under one arm and a spiked slush puppy under the other, he placed a skew finger over his lips shushing Theo, “I need to park for a bit”

 

Theo puffed his cheeks out trying to suppress his laugh, “Park? You're a weretruck now?” Both boys snorted, unfortunately right after a sip of their drinks and blue slush spurted from their noses. It shouldn't have been something that induced such a fit of hysterics but considering the two wolves were drunk off their asses and on their way to a pack meeting, it was rather hilarious.

 

“Let’s skip the pack meeting” Liam said trying to take a bite with the burger still in the hook of his arm, his mouth wide open as his tongue wiggled and failed miserably to reach the burger. Theo plopped down on the floor of the parking lot beside Liam's pot plant, grabbing the burger, holding it for Liam to bite.

 

“We can’t skip dude. Scotty will ground you” Theo didn’t wait for Liam to finish chewing before he shoved more into his mouth, “Feo! Fuck off,” Liam yelled cheeks stuffed to the max, smacking the burger out of Theo's hand, “I’m not scared of that alpha man”

 

Theo barked out a laugh, grabbing for the tumbling burger, obviously failing. He fell back in his efforts and his eyes settled upon the shop window. Theo was sure somewhere there was a choir singing, trumpets blowing and an angelic light that illuminated the toy shop display. He flung a hand around in the air trying to attract Liam’s attention, “Liam! Liam! Hey Liam! Look at this!”

 

“No.” Liam deadpanned taking another sip of the slush that was now just watered down goo.

 

Theo wasn’t having attitude at that moment and grabbed hold of Liam’s sweater yanking him down onto the cement with him. There might have been a crack or _something_ when Liam’s elbows hit the hard ground. The beta hurled fiery words in Theo’s direction until a firm, very warm and nice smelling hand clasped over his mouth, “LOOK” Theo pointed to the toy shop with his free hand.

 

Liam licked the inside of Theo's hand so he would remove it and the chimera recoiled, wiping the hand on the beta's shirt, lips turned downward in disgust.

 

“ _Oh man_ …” Liam’s face glowed, mouth gaping, “Look. At. That.”

 

Theo wormed around onto his stomach next to Liam, “I _know_.”

 

The two gazed starry eyed at Hulk and Iron Man facing off in the biggest Avengers Lego display they had ever seen. At foot of the display were massive boxes of unopened Lego, each with a picture of a different Avenger.

 

“We have to build it!” Liam shrieked jumping to his feet a little too fast for the drunk wolf in him and he tumbled down over Theo, laying awkwardly over his ass.

 

“Ha! Look at me bottoming and shit!” Theo giggled lifting his butt up so that Liam would move.

 

“Oh my god!" Liam scampered to his feet, brushing of imaginary dust.

 

Even in his drunken state Liam blushed and he probably would have had a snarky comment ready for that if he didn’t have the hugest crush on Theo Raeken, if they weren't as obsessed with each other like they were. You wouldn’t find them apart on the worst of days, wherever Theo was, there you would find Liam too. Peanut butter and Jelly, was what the pack now called them.

 

Growling and hissing were guaranteed if anyone suggested a mission with different partners. ‘ _Friends_ ’, is what they were called. It’s how they acted, they did things that friends would do– movies, X-box, road trips. The difference was in what they felt, that little corner of their hearts flapping wildly when they were together and settling with a sulky pout when they had to part ways. The problem? Neither could form the words, the only words needed to push what they shared out of the friend zone and into something _more._ Perhaps it was the fear of tainting what they had with a romance gone bad, none the less, neither boy dared speak about it.

 

“Come, let’s go!” Liam helped Theo to his feet, heading for the shop door. Liam eyed the thick, heavy chain around the door handles and sighed, taking another sip of the spiked drink.

 

“Oh, come on,” Theo bent down and looked at Liam from an odd angle, his face scrunched up ridiculously, “You’re not going to let a few chains stop us are you?”

 

Liam smirked at him, “Hold my slushy, watch this move” Theo chortled unattractively through his nose taking the drink and slurping up a few sips through the straw.

 

“What a badass! Look at you” Theo said as Liam weakly yanked on the chain sinking down to the ground in a fit of giggles after his second try, the chains not budging in the least.

 

“Shut up! They are strong these chains, you know. Alpha chains” Liam slurred, he shrugged and reached for the slushy but his hand tangled between the chains and he ended up grabbing air. Theo once again bent down, placing the straw in front of Liam’s mouth, watching intently as Liam’s tongue felt around for the straw only to realize Theo was moving it further and further away from his mouth. Apparently drunk chimeras were even bigger dicks than sober ones.

 

They both giggled, looking up as the laughter dwindled, blue met green and they both froze. Their smiles faded and something else took its place, something even their tipsy eyes recognized- the thing they were too scared to name. It was painted all over their faces, its melody chimed in their hearts, twitching at their fingertips to reach out and touch.

 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Liam’s face broke out in a smile, the blinding, wide and toothy kind that narrowed his eyes along with it. Theo’s lip corners couldn’t help themselves and followed suit.

 

“Let me.” Theo broke the eye contact pushing Liam out of the way. He curled his hands around the chains and yanked down hard, sending the metal links clinking down to the ground, “Yasss, super wolf” Liam gasped with and honest and awed expression

 

“Why not super coyote?”

 

“Your coyote is an asshole.”

 

“You can tell the difference?” Theo asked swaying to the side, steadying himself on the wall with one hand as he pulled the store door open.

 

 "Of course I can! The wolf is nice and fluffy. Coyote is all _raawr_!" Liam imitated something like a t-rex, short arms flailing, hands in mock claws.

 

Theo snorted and then laughed helping Liam to his feet and they made their way into the toy store, very late at night and very illegally. Not a care in the world as long as the other was by their side. Untouchable even by the law, apparently. They made a quick right turn and headed straight for the Lego display, alternating the slushy cup for sips.

 

“Oh wow… it’s so pretty” Theo breathed dropping his hands to his sides, dumbfounded as he stared at the huge Lego sculptures in front of them.  Liam’s eyes attached to the side of the chimera’s face, looking at his dishevelled hair, liquor-flushed cheeks and his bottom lip stained blue and glistening. Liam bit back the urge to tell him that there was something far prettier in the store in that moment.

 

Instead Liam cleared his throat, and placed the cup down on the till counter, he made his way over to the large boxes of Lego, “Who are you gonna build?” he asked over his shoulder, avoiding looking at Theo again, just in case that look was still on his face.

 

“Well obviously you’re building Captain America right?” Theo said with a playful push to Liam’s shoulder, causing Liam’s intoxicated body to stagger sideways more than it would have on a regular day, but Theo tugged him back. Liam looked down to where Theo’s hand curled around his bicep. Theo looked down too, scrunching his fingers into the material before letting go, “Uhm, yeah so Captain America for you” Theo moved away picking up a box with the Captain’s face on it shoving into Liam’s arms.

 

“Why him? Thought you’d say I should be the Hulk, you know, because I get angry.” Liam shook the box, tilting it from side to side, eyeing Theo.

 

“Nah, not when you’re around me” Theo said with a soft smile, his hands on his hips. It was funny because of all the people Liam knew Theo Raeken was the most anger inducing, “besides, you’re always running around saving people, just like Steve” he said pointing to the box.

 

“That’s true” Liam dropped to the floor cross legged and opened the box, pouring the little pieces out in front of him. He watched as Theo picked up a box, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the cover.

 

“Which one are you?” Liam asked as Theo made his way over, taking a seat beside Liam, their knees pressing together. He tilted the box to Liam, “Well if you’re Steve then I have to be Bucky”

 

Liam’s heart hummed in approval and he nodded, every Steve needed a Bucky after all. Liam thought about how perfect it was- a good guy brainwashed to do evil just like Theo had been, how Bucky was frozen until he could be rid of the darkness in the same way Theo was sent to hell for his sins.

 

“Because they are friends?” Liam asked as Theo opened his box.

 

“No. Because Steve saved Bucky”

 

There was a gallop of heartbeats, drowning out any other sound. Liam smiled and looked down, nudging Theo with his elbow, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah... and I mean Bucky always defended Steve when people made fun of him for being short and tiny, just like you!” Theo bopped a finger on Liam’s nose, his eyes twinkled mischievously and he braced himself for the punch headed his way. “ _You_ are the one who makes fun of me for being short, you ass!” They cackled as Theo tumbled over kicking half of the Lego pieces all over the floor.

*

They sat on the floor of the toy store they'd broken into, fumbling around with thousands of Lego pieces. The Wolfsbane spike had long since been absorbed by their fast healing bodies and the touching of hands, the stolen glances and smiles on their faces were now their own - no longer fuelled by the diluted poison. The words hung on both their tongues, afraid of the jump, afraid of what lay at the bottom of the cliff should they be brave enough to take the plunge. So they stayed quiet instead, like all the other times.

 

_*_

_Somewhere in the video control room:_

_"Should we call the cops?”_

_“Give it a few more minutes, ten bucks says they kiss”_

_“You’re a sap”_

_“I resent that”_

*

Theo built an impressive knee high sculpture of Bucky’s torso, he leaned forward slotting the tiny blocks into what would be the character’s neck when his knee pressed down into a stray piece of Lego. Pain jolted through his body, throwing him off balance as he grabbed for the injured knee. He toppled forward onto Liam, crushing Bucky’s statue between their bodies.

 

_*_

_“Oh damn!!”_

_“They’re on top of each other!”_

_“Ow! Stop slapping me!”_

_*_

 

The agony of the tiny hell blocks breaking between their chests had both boys screwing their eyes shut and groaning. Theo only realised he was on top of the beta when he felt Liam’s warm breath on his face, hands cupped around his elbows. His eyes shot open to find Liam already staring up at him wide eyed, Lego blocks long forgotten.

 

Even through layers of clothing, their bodies tingled where it touched, Theo could only imagine what it would feel like to press his lips to Liam’s in that moment, to take the beta’s face into his hands and pull him closer and kiss him until the world stopped. But nerves got the better of him again despite those big blue eyes looking expectantly into his own.

 

Theo lifted his body about to get up when he felt the tight curl of fingers around his elbows, begging for him to stay, as awkward as the position was. He swiped the Lego pieces between them away before settling back down.

 

“What are we doing?” Theo asked, a line forming between his eyes. He risked a peek at Liam’s lips, gasping when they parted.

 

“Nothing… just two friends laying on the floor about to get arrested” Liam breathed alerting Theo’s hearing to the approaching siren.

 

There it was again. That word. _Friends_. Theo knew by the way the word offended him it was time to do something about it. Would he regret it? Most likely. Would it end in disaster? Possibly. Would it change absolutely everything about their lives if it went well? Definitely.

 

Theo Raeken was taught be anyone he needed to be, to manufacture emotions and hide what he truly felt. Liam was right before, Theo could go from a savage coyote to a wolf pup in only a few seconds but all of that meant nothing without this boy- his saviour, his anchor, his heartbeat.

 

Perhaps it was time Liam knew how hard Theo had fought against the darkness in him just so that he could let a little of Liam’s light into his life. And maybe Liam should know just how that light saved him over and over again, how it made him _want_ to smile and save everyone just like his own little Captain Rogers did.

 

“Liam, I can’t be your _friend_ anymore” he shook his head and bit down on his lip as soon as the words were spoken, hoping and praying that Liam would understand.

 

The siren rang around them, red lights flashing in through the shop windows. Only one car – Parrish and Stilinski.

 

Liam’s pensive look melted into a slow smile, his eyes glowing, “Then you better kiss me quick Sarge”

 

Theo replied with a smirk, his green eyes shifting to match the fire in Liam’s.

 

They knew the moment their mouths locked that their souls did too, two lost hearts finally finding a passage into the other’s world. They knew there would never be anyone else whose lips would be quite as soft, and whose touch would be quite as gentle. They were the only ones who could make the chaos in the other’s life settle flat.

 

“Ah hell” Sheriff Stilinski’s voice boomed through the store. The boys didn’t move, only their fingertips softly caressed the skin underneath it. Liam smiled, eyes still closed as Theo placed ghost like kisses along Liam’s top lip.

 

“Boys. I’m gonna have to take you in so if you can stop making out in the middle of a toy store that’d be great”

 

*

Stilinski and the Hellhound escorted them out of the store in handcuffs as the two security guards exchanged bet money, one of them holding a box of popcorn, smirking victoriously.

 

“You know, you could just tell them it was me who broke the chains and dragged you in there against your will, spare yourself a Jenna lashing” Theo said glancing at Liam over the top of the cop car.

 

Liam winked at him, "Nah, I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, pal"


End file.
